max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Roberto Martinez
Roberto Martinez, nicknamed Berto, is one of N-Tek's scientists. He is the genius behind the organization's arsenal of weapons, vehicles and the creator of C.Y.T.R.O., a robot that Steel helped him create. Berto debuts in Come Together Part One and is voiced by Sam Vincent. History Early Life Prior to joining N-Tek, Berto grew up along with five sibilings: four boys and a girl known as Rayne Martinez. He was the smartest kid in the schools he studied, as he finished primary at five, school at nine and at twelve he graduated. It was also revealed by his sister, Rayne, that he built their aunt's house and they used to play together when they were younger. During and undetermined period of time, Berto joined N-Tek and replaced Jim as the scientist. After Max was introduced to N-Tek, Berto became more active than he was before by creating weapons and vehicles to adapt with Max's alien energy and C.Y.T.R.O., a robot that he used to control and help N-Tek's forces or Max when he was in need. Season 1 Come Together Part One Come Together Part Two During the training session, Berto releases and controls the first model of C.Y.T.R.O. that he had created, which was destroyed by Maxwell with ease after activating Turbo Strength Mode. Berto sends more robots similar to the first one and initially Max has some problems in defeating them, but when Steel reveals Turbo Flight Mode, Max flies and destroys them with a T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Afterwards, Berto got angry and broke the N-Tek tablet (used to control the robots) in two and left the room. Come Together Part Three After Max was kidnapped by Miles Dread, Berto scans THI's building and finds a duct that Steel could enter without being noticed by the security. After Ferrus and other agents went to Copper Canyon city, Berto stayed on the base but helped them to discover what they were dealing with. Later on, Berto introduces a updated version of C.Y.T.R.O. that was a way more powerful than its predecessors. Despite his efforts, the robot was eventually destroyed by Fire and Earth Elementors, thus making him disappointed. Cleaning House After Max fails in defeating a sewer monster that Berto had created as a part of the training system, he appears alongside with Ferrus, saying that it was embarrassing being defeated by that simple creature. Steel and Max then reactivate the simulation, leaving him a Forge to fight the sewer monster. Secret Identity Crisis When Max and Steel arrives on N-Tek's base, Berto uses his newest invention, the Holo Bot, who is capable of copying the exact same appearance and traits of a specific person. In this case, Berto was copying Forge's appearance. Forge later on arrives and Steel makes a joke involving the hair on his ears, but it turns out that it was the real Forge. Afterwards, Berto turns off his invention. Much later, Berto uses the Holo Bot to confirm to Dread and other students (mainly Sydney and Kirby) that Maxwell McGrath wasn't Max Steel. Max also asks for Berto's help to tell sydney that he really liked her. Despite Berto tried to help, Ferrus accidentally press a button that makes the Holo Bot dance in a peculiar way. C.Y.T.R.O. Attacks! Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Based on the Ultralink invasion, Berto created a training simulator with a large army of Ultralink monsters and a Makino Destroyer that were defeated with ease by Max and his improved abilities. When a trio of Ultralinks attacks Copper Canyon and its citizens, Max tries to stop them but they easily overpower him. Luckily, Berto comes with C.Y.T.R.O. and reveals the Turbo Lash, a new invention that he had created based on the grappling laser of the Makino Destroyer of the training simulator. Eventually, with Berto's help, Max managed to defeated the Ultralinks. After Dread appears and reveals to be alive, Max mysteriously disappears (thanks to Ven-Ghan, who had teleported him from that place) and N-Tek's forces arrived to help them. Berto afterwards start to search for Max. Ultralink Invasion Part Two Following the events of the previous episode, C.Y.T.R.O. finds Max being sucked into a wormhole, but he is luckily saved by him. Afterwards, Berto asks Max what happened and he replies that Ven-Ghan had captured Steel. Full Metal Racket Hot Zone The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah Reprogrammed After Berto upgraded the Turbo Cycle, he asks for Max's help to test it. When Steel warns Max about Sydney's alarming conditions (such as her accelerated heart beat and blood pressure to the roof), Max asks how fast the vehicle asks and he replies that it was faster than flying. While trying to reach Sydney, Max was unexpectedly linked with X376, and the Turbo Cycle was tossed in the wall in the process, later on resulting on its destruction, thus making Berto disappointed. Hours later, Max and Steel switch their bodies and they ask for Berto's help to revert the situation, as the prom was in that night. After analyzing the situation, Berto confirms that the only reason why Steel wasn't rebooted and became evil because of the strong link that they had. After Max mentions about the prom, Berto reveals that he had graduated really quick and he never had a chance to go to a prom. He then proceeds to make the cure, but it would take few hours to do so. At night, Berto finally finishes the cure and goes to the prom, shortly after Max managed to defeat Mega-Elementor. Despite he wanted to give the cure to Max, he decides that it would be better if Steel experienced his first prom ever. Berto later on appears dancing through C.Y.T.R.O. on the party. Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Dawn of Morphos Team Turbo In the morning, N-Tek's Daedelus Platform is attacked by a mysterious individual known as Professor Mortum. In the middle of the confusion, Berto ends up uncounscious but wokes up with the help of Jefferson Smith. He proceeds to check the systems and discover that the ship is going down in few minutes. Alongside with other N-Tek agents, he is later captured by Mortum and kept as a captive by him. Team Turbo Fusion-Tek Appearance Berto is a young, tall and slender N-Tek agent with black, straight hair with the sides being shaved and brown eyes. He wears the same N-Tek armor that most agents wear at N-Tek. Be also wears black pants and a white N-Tek lab coat with green lines and a black N-Tek logo on his right side, which has its sleeves ripped off. He also has black and white shoes with white shoelaces and a black belt with a star on the buckle. He also wears black fingerless gloves. Personality Abilities Berto is a very smart individual who is behind most of N-Tek's weapons and technology. Besides being a specialist in weapons and systems (being capable of easily hacking a computer), he also creates weapons to Max and Steel use. He also created a large robot named C.Y.T.R.O., which used to be controlled by him before he became a part of Max's Team Turbo. The robot also had a large arsenal of weapons and held Max and Steel's Turbofied weapons. Creations *C.Y.T.R.O. *Holo Bot *Furbo *Turbo Blaster *Turbo Sword *Turbo Lash *Turbo Drills *Turbo Car *Turbo Cycle *Turbo Jet and T.J. *Hologram Projector Relationships Maxwell McGrath Steel Commander Forge Ferrus According to a Bonus Clip, Berto says that Forge is awesome, but at the same time, a little grumpy. Quotes *"I may have to stay, but I am still gonna play!" - Come Together Part Three *"And you guys always said playing video games was a waste of time!" - Earth Under Siege Part Two Gallery Trivia * He is older than Max and Steel, as he was 18 years old in the beginning on the series and now he is 21. The Official Website also confirms that he his N-Tek's youngest operative. * It is very rare for him to leave the N-Tek headquarters. * He knows top secret N-Tek information that only high ranking officers should know, such as the Turbo Cannon Mode. However, it is never explained how exactly he got these informations, though it is possible that due to his skills with technology he was able to acess N-Tek's files and discover them. * Berto retains the Latin name that was in the original version, and also speak Spanish words, however, it is not specifed which country Berto came from. * In the first episodes of the series, Berto seemed to had a closer relationship with Steel than Max, as they constantly worked together to develop his projects. * He likes to listen music while works. * In the first sizzle released for the rebooted series, Berto was confirmed to be Max's friend on school rather than an N-Tek agent. He would still help Max by developing his gear and was described a friend that Max could relate and talk to by one of the series' producers. * Due to the fact that he advanced through school very quickly, he never was invited to "the big dance." He reflects on this in the episode Reprogrammed. * He stated in A Germ of an Idea that N-Tek pays him a lot of money to work for them. References Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Max Steel Classic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Characters voiced by Sam Vincent